Robin's Secret
by The Sama Sisters
Summary: Robin thinks he made a mistake. So he tries to hide it.RobxStar and some BBxRae if you like robin and starfire, you'll adore this story
1. I've a got a secret

Okay . once again this is not Nebu-chan, this is the other part of the duo Chibi-Dono. okay summary uh well… this chapter is pretty much Robin's point of view (POV) in the story. Well okay then! On with story!

Robin was alone. Thinking to himself. Thinking of what he did… to Starfire.

Robin's POV:

I should have known this would happen, but we didn't care

We knew it would happen, but we didn't care.

I knew it would happen, but _ I_didn't care.

She's too young, only sixteen. She can't handle it.

I can't handle it

But none of that seems to matter to her.

So why should it matter to me.

She wanted it.

So why shouldn't I?

She _believes_ she can handle it

So why shouldn't I?

Why shouldn't I?

Because I love her too much to believe I can do what I know I can't do.

I love her too much to say that it doesn't matter.

I just lover her too much.

I wish that I could go back in time and stop this from happening…

But I can't

I wish I could fix all of my mistakes…

But I can't.

I wish I could fix this mistake…

But I can't.

This is one mistake I'll never be able to fix.

Or was it a mistake?

To me it may have been to me, but then again I believe many things I do are mistakes.

But it wasn't a mistake to her.

She's so beautiful.

So gentle.

So fragile.

I cannot run away from it, but then again do I want to?

I cannot change the way I feel about her, but then again do I want to?

I cannot change the way she's feels about this, but then again I _don't _want to.

I can't change what was happened…..

We're having a baby and I'm glad that we are.

so what do you think? Dramatic, deep, _cheesy? _Oh well I likeit but review anyway. ROCK ON MY CHIBI PEOPLES!

Chibi-Dono


	2. Talking one on one

Hey chibi peoples! Chibi-Dono here! Thanks for the reviews, and by request I'm adding three new chapters. The only reason it's three, is because I couldn't get any more chapters in on Saturday. Oh well go figure. Anyway, on with the story!

Robin walks into Starfire's room. Starfire explains what's going to happen…

Starfire: Robin I know you think you made a mistake, but you did not. There was no way you could prevent what has happened, and it is okay. Just because I am sixteen does not mean that I will not be able to take care of myself, the baby, and not to mention you.

Robin: Starfire, I have no doubt I my mind that you're capable of taking care of _yourself. _But are you sure you can take care of a baby? That's not as simple of taking care of Silky.

Starfire: Robin! Do not worry I am quiet capable of being a mother. You know I am. And I believe that you will be a wondrous father.

Robin: Do you really think so?

Starfire smiled

Starfire: I know so Robin.

Robin grinned from ear to ear and gave Starfire a quick kiss before telling her his plan.

Robin: Okay Starfire this is what we're going to do. Since we all know that Slade is alive and well, we'll say that somehow he poisoned you and that the only way that you'll recover is if you get bed rest for….hmm, let me think….uh, 10 months. Just to be safe. And we'll say it's very contagious to anyone who hasn't shared some sort of germ or DNA with you. So that means they would've had to…

Starfire: Kiss me. I know Robin I am not that stupid.

Robin chuckled a little.

Robin: well do you think it'll work?

Starfire: It sounds quiet promising to me.

Robin: Well then we have a plan. The only catch is, that means your gonna be stuck in your room for at least 9 months.

Starfire: Do not worry Robin. As long as you are here with me, I do not care if I am stuck in here for two years.

Robin: Really?

Starfire: Well….no. but as long as you truly are here with me, I am sure I will survive.

Robin: Okay well then I guess I'd better tell the other titans our _little_ white lie.

Starfire giggled.

Robin: Well, pray I don't mess up.

Do you think Robin's gonna mess up? Only I know the answer teehee. Well, all I can tell you is that it gets better. WAY BETTER! Or will it? DUN! DUN! DUN! Well anyway, see you next chapter!

Chibi-Dono


	3. Telling a little white lie

What is up my Chibi peoples! Well so far I've gotten in the intro, and the first chapter. So here comes chappy number two. Okay on with the story!

Robin called all but one of the titans (A/N: Guess who) to a meeting in the living room.

Robin: Titans. As you know we have been dealing with Slade for a very long time.

Beastboy: wait is he here, in the city?

Robin: Well, he was. He fled the city about 3 days ago. But he certainly made his mark.

Raven: What did he do this time?

Robin: Well Starfire…

Beastboy: OH MY GOD! STARFIRE'S DEAD!

Raven shuts Beastboy's mouth with her black energy.

Robin: 0.0

Beastboy breaks free from Raven's black energy and runs around the house like a maniac. (A/N: Like how I did when I first saw the _special _part in "Go")

Robin: …okay. Well he poisoned her somehow and the only way that she can recover is if she gets…

Beastboy: OH! OH! I KNOW! A MAGIC MUFFINCAKE With SRINKLES AND FROSTING

cyborg: Would you just shut your mouth and let Robin talk!

Robin: Thanks Cyborg. Anyway before the monkey interrupted me, I was saying that Starfire needs to stay in bed for 10 months.

Cyborg: What!

Raven: -gasp-

Beastboy: OMG! WTF!

All: Beastboy shut up!

Robin: and she's highly contagious to anyone who hasn't gotten that germ or shared her DNA in any way.

Cyborg: so that means we would've had to have kissed her?

Beastboy: you mean like Robin has?

Robin: …….shut up.

Raven: well are you sure?

Robin: I'm positive!

Beastboy: Man! This sucks!

Raven: I know. Now we have to fight without Starfire!

Beastboy: No not that! Now I don't have anyone to make fun of for grammar!

All: BEASTBOY SHUT YOUR STINKING PIE HOLE!

Robin: well that's all I had to say.

They all fall over.

Back in Starfire's room

Starfire: Well? Did they buy it?

Robin: Oh yeah!

Oh man! Robin's got a dirty little secret! Dun dun dun. Oh well. See you next chapter

Chibi-Dono


	4. Raven discovers the truth

Hi everybody! Chibi here adding a new chapter to my story! Okay it was actually three reviews I needed so the answers to my riddles are!. the letter E, and 2. nothing.

Did it stump you? Good! Okay well on with the story!

Raven was walking down a long hallway to Starfire's room. It had been almost 6 months since Robin told the titans she was sick. All of the sudden Raven heard talking in Starfire's room. She tried to listen but just decided that she would look instead. Using her black energy she created an invisible portal through the wall. This exposed Starfire. Reveling her 6 month pregnant belly. Raven gasped in shock.

Raven: I should have known he'd try to hide something like this.

Raven saw Beastboy walking down the hallway and quietly motioned for him to come here.

Raven: Beastboy can you keep a secret?

Beasyboy: It depends. What's in it for me?

Raven: What do you want Beastboy?

Beastboy: I want you to…give me a kiss.

Raven: 0.0 WHAT! ...Fine.

Raven shoved herself at Beastboy kissing him passionately.

Raven: There, happy now?

Beastboy: Oh yeah!

Raven: Okay your turn to see what I just saw.

She opened the portal to once again revel Starfire's enormous belly.

Beastboy: Dude! What happened to Starfire?

Raven: She's pregnant you moron!

Beastboy: Well in that case, I think we better have a word with Robin.

Okay chappie 3 is up! I know it was kind of short, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. Oh well. See ya next chapter!


	5. Nightstar Nori Grayson

Yes I know I haven't updated in a while, but I had school. Don't you hate school?

I do well there are only a few more chapters(5 to be exact) but that's not the point. Well anyway on with the story!

Raven walked passed Robin's room with Beastboy by her side ()

Beastboy: Okay you ready?

Raven: Yeah. I think so.

Raven opened the door without knocking.

Robin: Hey! There's a little thing called knocking!

Beastboy: Robin let it go! There are more important things than that. _Way_ more important things.

Robin looked suspicious.

Robin: What do you mean?

Raven: Like maybe some things concerning Starfire?

Robin grew pale.

Robin: What are you talking about?

Raven: Robin, don't play dumb.

Beastboy: Yeah. We know what happened.

Robin: You guys, I have no idea what you're talking about!

Raven: Fine. Then I guess I'll have to show you what I'm talking about.

Raven, Robin, and Beastboy walked slowly to the spot where Raven had seen Starfire. Raven created a hole of black energy. The created an invisible barrier between them and Starfire.

Robin was shocked his plan had failed.

Raven: Well, do you have anything to say?

Robin: Yeah, I do…. I'm sorry…. I made such a huge mistake.

Robin ran off down the hall out of the tower onto the rocky beach.

Raven carefully followed Robin the when he finally stopped she sat down to talk to him.

Raven: Robin, why didn't you tell anyone?

Robin: …… Why? WHY? I'll tell you why because every time I make a mistake or let myself get out of hand me or some one I care about gets hurt!

Raven locked a little shocked at how he reacted.

Robin sighed.

Robin: Look, it's not like I planned this if I could change what happened I would, but I just can't.

Raven: Robin, I only need to know one thing…..do you love her?

Robin: ………More than life itself.

Raven: Than I don't see why this is such a mistake.

Robin: Raven…SHE'S SIXTEEN!

Raven: So are you. That doesn't mean that you can't handle a baby. You already deal with Beastboy and Cyborg.

Robin: Well, this is true.

Raven: But the only thing is I doubt you can take care of Starfire yourself. Tell you what if you let me and Beastboy help take care of Starfire, I promise we'll not only keep it a secret, but I think I'll be able to change you mind about this whole mistake thing. So, what do you say?

Robin: I say…….you've got yourself a deal.

After Robin explained to Starfire that Raven and Beastboy would start to help out, Robin got a call that _all _the titans were moving in. (OMG! THAT'S A LOT!)

Now Raven had some alone time with Starfire. She had a few questions to ask her.

Raven: So, tell how much you're excited!

Starfire: Words cannot describe it Raven!

Raven: So tell me, what is Robin wishing for?

Starfire: A girl.

Starfire had a little twinkle in her eye.

Starfire: Can you keep a secret?

Raven: Of course.

Starfire: I already know what the baby is going to be. It is going to be a girl.

Raven: Wow! Robin must be really happy.

Starfire: Well, I have not exactly told him yet. I think that I would rather surprise him.(0.0 First Robin has a secret then Raven and Beastboy and now Starfire? maybe I should change the title to Titan Secrets!)

Raven: That's brilliant. So have you decided on a name?

Starfire: Of course. Her name will be Nightstar Nori Grayson.

Raven: What a beautiful name.

Well? Did you like the new chapter? I hope you did. Well listen, I need to get at least one review telling who writes better stories. me, or Nebu. Nebu wrote Spyra and Randomness, Randomness, Randomness! And then I wrote Robin's secret, and Hear Me. BE HONEST OR I DON'T WRITE ANYMORE CHAPTERS! Also, Nebu said she'll stop updating Randomness unlesss she gets more reviews. The chapters get WAY better, seriously.

Cya soon!

Chibi-Dono


	6. Robin's New Secret

I'm back! Sorry I'm at Abby's…er…Nebu's house because my computer exploded and I really needed to type some new chapters. Okay, I'm not going to lie to you the story is going to get very soap operaish but believe me if you really love the story, you'll love this chapter….if you don't love the story….well…screw you! MEEPITS ATTACK ALL THE HATERS! Okay well, on with the story!

1 month later…2 ½ months before Starfire's due date…

Raven was making chamomile tea ( I love tea!) Beast Boy was asleep, Starfire was in her rocking chair reading a book, and Robin was…uh…I guess I'll put Robin on the roof. Cyborg slowly made his way to Starfire's room…but not before bumping into Robin. O.O

Cyborg: Hey Robin.

Robin: Where you headed to?

Cyborg: Starfire's room

Robin: O.O But you'll get sick!

Cyborg: You know Robin I really don't believe what you're saying, so I'm going to see what's _really _wrong with Starfire.

Robin: What! What makes you think I'm lying?

Cyborg: I don't know….maybe the fact that you always lie?

Robin: I don't always lie!

Cyborg: Yeah well you do most of time!

Cyborg was now outside of Starfire's door. So were Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Hey Cy! Where ya going?

Raven: Yeah…what's the hurry? How about some nice calming tea to make you forget what you were doing?

Cyborg: …..WAHT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU GOT SOME HUGE GINORMUS SECRET!

All: …..uh what ever gave you that idea?

Cyborg: ……are you guys high or something?

Robin: …

Raven: …

Beast Boy: ….look the truth is Starfire's not sick….she's….

Raven slaps Beast Boy

Raven: Shut up pie for brains!

Cyborg: If she's not sick, what is she?

Robin:…

Raven: Robin we all know, you need to tell him.

Cyborg: Tell me what! Am I missing something here?

Robin: sigh ….she's, pregnant. ( Yes I know, I'm rushing the story…who cares!)

Cyborg: What! Robin are you kidding? What were you thinking!

Robin: …Now you know why I couldn't tell him. Robin glares at Raven, then runs to the roof ( Yes I know it's cheesy, GIVE ME A BREAK! I 'm suffering from writer's block!)

-on the roof-

Cyborg comes up to see Robin.

Robin: Well? You come to yell at me more?

Cyborg: No. Man why'd you do it? We all thought you were more responsible than that.

Robin: Cy, do you really want to know.

Cyborg: Of course dude. You're my best friend.

Robin: I was high…

Cyborg: Huh?

Robin: I was high…

Cyborg: What? Robin, speak louder.

Robin: ….I was high okay? There I said it.

Cyborg: So…what were you hooked on

Robin: Whatever I could get my hands on…coke, joint, even chewing tobacco if I was desperate.

Cyborg: Wow. I'm surprised your teeth didn't turn as yellow as BB's underwear.

Robin let out a small chuckle.

Robin: The only thing I don't understand is why she didn't stop me.

Cyborg: Dude, how oblivious are you? She's always wanted you to love her the way she loves you.

Robin: Wow…I never thought of it that way.

Cyborg: With your addictions I'm surprised you can think at all.

Robin: Okay, now you're just messing with me.

Cyborg: I know, but it's fun!

-back in Starfire's-

Robin: Looks like my plan failed.

Starfire: Well, honestly I am glad your plan has failed

Robin: Why's that?

Starfire: If it had not failed how would you explain a baby all of the sudden. Oh I shudder at the mere thought of it!

Robin: Yeah. That would really stink.

Starfire: Does this mean everything is back to normal?

Robin: Well considering we live in a house with gothic chic, a green boy, and metal butt over there and your 7 months pregnant…yeah we're real normal.

Starfire let out a small giggle.

Starfire: That means no more worrying anymore Robin. You're not alone anymore.

Robin smiled and gave Starfire a kiss on the cheek.

Robin: Who ever said I was alone?

Awwww….what a perfect way to end the chapter. Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm only going to add 2 more chapters. I know I originally said I would add 5, but I'm in the middle of a big writer's block. Sorry.

Chibi-Dono


	7. Baby! Special delivary!

Hi everybody! Well I really can't think of anything to say so…on with the story!

Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying to out beast each other in some stupid racing game, Raven was reading the book of Azar, and Robin was out on his morning patrol.

Starfire walked into the room and grabbed a glass for some water when suddenly, a sudden contraction hit her causing the glass to shatter in her hand.

Everyone turned around except Robin who wasn't there.

Raven: Starfire, what's wrong?

Starfire: Nothing, I'm fine. I guess the baby is kicking me a little too hard.

Raven: Star, you're bleeding!

Cyborg: Come on Star let's get you to the infirmary. We'll get you a new glass of water after _Beast Boy_ cleans up this one!

Starfire: But…I do not understand. I never got to fill my glass. Why would the floor be wet?

Cyborg and Raven gave each other looks of concern.

Raven: I think I'd better call Robin.

Starfire: Why? What is wrong with me? Am I falling ill?

Raven: No Star…you're having a baby.

Starfire let out a big smile, but it slowly turned into a frown as another contraction hit.

Robin was speeding through the city on his R-cycle when…

Beast Boy: Robin! Emergency! Get back to the tower now!

Robin sped back to the tower as fast as he could.

Robin burst into the tower.

Robin: Report! What's the problem?

Beast Boy: Uh…dude? Notice anyone missing.

Robin: O.O

( okay well I'm not that good with the whole baby being born thing so I'm just gonna skip that. All I can tell you is that Robin delivers the baby.)

Robin wraps the baby in a blanket and hands it to Starfire.

Robin: Well, she may be two weeks premature, but she's in perfect health.

Raven: Way to go Robin. See? Not all of your _supposed_ mistakes have to be bad.

Robin: Thanks Rae. Hey do you mind if I talk with Starfire alone for a moment.

Raven: Hey! You just had a baby! Don't get any fancy ideas!

Robin chuckled

Robin: I'm not, I just a word with her for a minute.

Raven: Alright. Whatever you say Robin.

Raven walked out of the room

Starfire: She's so beautiful. Look at her black hair…and her blue eyes.

Robin: Just like me.

Robin reached for his mask and slowly peeled it off, revealing his icy blue eyes.

Starfire gave him the warmest smile she had ever given him.

Raven entered the room again.

Raven: So how's the baby doing?

Robin: ….she's doing fine…just fine.

Yay! What a happy ending only one more chapter. Trust me it's worth the wait! Okay well signing off it's the one and only…

Chibi-Dono


	8. Nightstar

Okay well, this chapter is actually a preview of my new story coming up "Nightstar Grayson". I guarantee that you'll like this chapter if you like Robin's Secret.

So for the last time in Robin's Secret…on with the story.

Raven was staring in awe at Robin and Starfire's baby when, a vision hit…

A small girl no where over 5 being battled and sadly, losing. Obviously the small girl had no powers or so she thought. Just before she was hit by a final deadly blow a shield of blue energy covered her. To her own surprise she realized her real powers were finally kicking in…then the flash went farther into time….

A teenage girl was drowning in the water. She sank deeper, and deeper until, she was saved by a mysterious boy.

Nightstar: Thank you so much! You saved me! But…I didn't get your name

Boy: Call me…Dylan.

…..the flash goes farther…

Everything in the city was burning…Slade gazing at all the glorious destruction…Nightstar grasping her scepter as it glowed brighter and brighter until the blinded everyone around her…her body glowed yellow her eyes grew into a pair of white glowing orbs…her clothes became longer and more beautiful she sprouted giant feathery wings, a halo appeared above her head …and her scepter was bigger and more powerful. In one blast she restored the city to it's natural beauty…and Dylan…Slade's son ran to her so happy she was alive.

Dylan: I've been touched by an angel.

Nightstar and Dylan moved closer lips inching closer until they are merely centimeters away and just before they kiss….the flash ends (No they did not kiss that would give away the whole damn story!)

Raven shot back to reality and turned back to see the new born baby not even aged an hour.

Raven thought to herself

Raven: It was all just a dream?

…..

And this is where we end my friends! I know you're sad but I'll be coming out with a new story very soon! Don't you worry! Signing off for one last time…

Chibi-Dono


End file.
